


Undertale Q&A

by IlluminatiDown123



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatiDown123/pseuds/IlluminatiDown123
Summary: First fic on this site! Do anything you want, ask, dare, flirt! But no explicit content. If you want that, I can comission a work for you. ^3^





	1. Chapter 1

**ID:** Hey guys! This is a Q&A, and a continuation of my other one. Go check it out on FF.net, if you want. If you don´t, I won´t care. Anyway, don´t forget to review! And with that, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans what is the most punny prank you have pulled off and on who?**

**Sans:** i replaced all of alphys' ramen with ketchup.

 **Alphys:** You s-still need to buy me $100 worth of r-ramen.

 **Sans:** *teleports away*

**Burgerpants! What's the strangest thing Mettaton has done over the time you have spent at your work?**

**B-Pants:** He tied a ribbon around my head and took a picture.

 **Mettaton:** I still say you looked cute~

 **ID:** Next question!


	3. Chapter 3

**Grillby what is the craziest or out of the ordinary stuff Sans has ever done in your bar?**

**Grillby:** Once, he brought in a stray cat. While he was busy making cat puns, the Canine Division of the Royal Guard noticed it. Of course, they all start going crazy, and Sans ran out. When the dogs gave chase, Doggo flipped out the window, while the rest ran out the door. It cost me like $50.

 **Sans:** yeah, it was dog-wild.

 **Grillby:** The things I put up with for you.

 **Sans:** i know. *snuggles with Grillby*

 **ID:** Next question!


	4. Chapter 4

**Papyrus tell me, out of the long list of why you love MTT , which is number one?**

**Papyrus:** HIS LEGS OF COURSE! JUST THE WAY THEY CURVE, AHH~ *faints*

 **Mettaton:** Such a dear~ *kisses Papyrus*

 **Sans:** *eye glows blue*  _next question._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Ashino and the guest for commenting, and shoutout to Cabbageiez, Thisisareallysuckyusername, and 8 guests for leaving kudos! It makes my day to know that someone cares about this story!

**MTT, I want to know your opinion of Sans...**

**Mettaton:** Well, he seems nice, but he keeps popping up randomly on our dates...

~LE FLASHBACK~

 **Mettaton:** So, how do you like the spaghetti, Papy dear?

 **Papyrus:** *takes a bite of spaghetti* WHY, YES I DO, METTATON! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME TO THIS FANCY RESTAURANT!

 **Sans:** *3 tables away* oh, look at me, i'm  _mettaton_. i think i'm all that just because i own my own restaurant chain-

 **Papyrus:** HELLO SANS! WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER?

 **Sans:** *hides behind menu*

~LE FLASHBACK END~

 **Mettaton:** Yeesh. Next question...


	6. Chapter 6

**Grillby, do you think Sans could get any more lazy then he is?**

**Grillby:** No. He uses his magic for everything. And I mean EVERYTHING, if you catch my drift.

 **Sans:** *pulls Grillby to him* aw, c'mere, hothead~

 **Grillby:** *blushes*

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: You can ask all the AUs.

**For all: does anyone have pets? (Other than Muffet)**

**Sans:** i still have rocky. *points to pet rock*

 **Toriel:** And we picked up this stray dog hat we found the other day! *holds up the Annoying Dog*

 **AD:** Bark bark! (Day 7: They still don realize that I´m the game dev. Will keep you updated.)

 **Papyrus:** NEXT QUESTION! NYEH HEH HEH!


	8. Chapter 8

**hey error, all the sans' have a favorite "drink"**  
**like for example classic sans likes ketchup and us papyrus likes honey, so whats your favorite quote on quote drink?**

 **Error:** d13t p3p51.

 **Blue:** WHAT HE MEANS IS DIET PEPSI. CAN'T YOU EVER SPEAK NORMALLY?

 **Error:** n0.

**Hey Papyrus, which do you like better, Mettaton or spaghetti? And Mettaton, do you like spaghetti?**

**Papyrus:** N-NYEH...?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**So is Underswap Sans and Underswap Grillby an item? And if so what do you guys do together?**

**Blue:** OF COURSE NOT! I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ERROR! MUAH HAH HAH!

**US!Muffet:** And that cutie, Grillby? He's mine.

 **Toriel:** Next question, my child.

 


End file.
